I Have Nothing
by ayesis
Summary: Injured in a fight, Naruto leaves Kakashi in a state. Set in Shippudenn or after; NO SPOILERS at all. KakaNaru. CHARACTER DEATH. ONE SHOT.


**AN: Happy October! **

**So I've been tip-toeing around the pairing that is KakaNaru, and I've recently tripped and fallen head first into the well. Please enjoy this. Leave a favourite, a review... something. Be nice. I'm not perfect. This is a one-shot. Please note that this, for me is intended as a shippy KakaNaru fic, but yeah... onwards...  
**

* * *

_I Have Nothing (if I don't have you)_

A shiver ran up his spine and Kakashi turned his head to peer across the field, to his comrades. He saw nothing out of place and swiftly turned back, just in time to deflect the shuriken that had been directed at his chest. He made his move and took the enemy ninja down quickly, before moving onto the next enemy. He was halfway through the fight when a shout went up.

The shrill sound of Sakura's voice threw Kakashi off and his opponent managed to catch his side with a kunai. With his focus completely shot to hell, it took Kakashi much longer than he would have liked to dispatch the man in front of him. When he finally did, he turned and spied the pink hair of Sakura dancing through the crowd. The sharingan followed her neatly and Kakashi pushed off to pursue her. His mind was spinning with concern; what had happened? Who was hurt?

He weaved through the fights going on around him and found himself faced with something no sensei should ever have to see. Sakura was on her knees, hands shaking above a wound that looked as though it had gone straight through the chest. Her medical ninjutsu was good, but Kakashi had a bad feeling in his gut as he stepped closer and saw the pale face of Naruto.

This was bad. Kakashi felt light-headed, sick even. The sight of such a precious friend lying in a pool of their own blood was enough to make anyone weak at the knees but this was Naruto. Naruto was-... Kakashi didn't register the fighting anymore, he knew it was there but all he could think about was the young shinobi on the floor. His feet seemed to move of their own accord. Sneaking closer and closer until his legs gave up on holding him upright and his knees connected with dirt. Sakura was crying, he noted, as the pale glow of her ninjutsu illuminated her face. He pulled his gaze from her and eyed the blonde.

Naruto's eyes were open, the blue that Kakashi had grown so found of was duller that usual. Kakashi wanted to speak but his throat was suddenly dry and he couldn't find any words. It didn't matter, Naruto saw him and his lips twitched up in a smile.

"Sensei..." he muttered softly.

Kakashi's heart pounded in his chest as Sakura scolded Naruto for talking. The sound of fighting was even more distant now, the cool air was making Kakashi shiver. At least that's what he would say if anyone mentioned his shuddering shoulders. He closed his left eye and leant forwards slightly.

"Ma... why are you always so careless..?" Kakashi pondered, more to himself. Naruto said nothing in return. Kakashi sat back again and looked up, "...looks like rain..."

Naruto was watching him, he could feel the blondes gaze. Naruto hummed in agreement and after a moment turned his head away to watch Sakura as she continued to try to help her friend. He was talking again but Kakashi took no notice, simply clutching at his chest; it hurt.

"Please, please, Naruto..." Sakura's voice didn't waver despite her tears. The glow from her hands dissipated and she sat back on her haunches, head lowered. Kakashi watched the ripple of lightning jump across the sky and listened to the distant growl of thunder. He lowered his head and eyed his student, reaching his hand to close Naruto's empty eyes. His hand rested on the blondes face for a moment before Kakashi withdrew and wiped at his eyes with his sleeve.

Sakura stood up, trying to be strong, to show no weakness. Kakashi however remained on his knees, tears soaking his mask as he wept for his friend. Naruto was... everything to him.

Kakashi bowed his head over the black and orange jacket, opening his mouth. The words that he'd always wanted to say caught in his throat for the last time. He was silent, listening as the rain started to fall.

END


End file.
